Pourqui estu si belle
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Maryse/Melina.... was it just me or was there something else going on there last night. explanation of March, 2, 2009 Raw. Femslash you dont like it dont read it. Request for rated r hottie. review please


**Ok so this was a request for RatedRHottie, so sorry this took so long, but my femslash inspiration had dried up...last night brought it out though and while this obviously isnt my steamiest i like it hope you do and anyone else who reads it :)** **Review please**

Maryse could barely take being this close to her, the scent of the woman to her left was intoxicating, and the sight of body, especially in such close proximity, was killing her. It was the most uncomfortable thing she could imagine, and it was made apparent by the awkward way she couldn't help but to repeatedly squirm in her chair.

The moment that she had been asked to come to Raw the first thought in her head was the spicy Latina, and instantly an innocent invitation for guest commentary had cause her mind to wander to some less then innocent images. Her first thought in fact consisted of a empty locker room and a fresh from the shower Melina glistening before her, wearing nothing more then a saucy grin.

So now actually being there with her was awkward for the French beauty, she just had to keep reminding herself to look the women's champion in the face, and not let her eyes trail over her perfect curves.

Jerry Lawler kept saying the weirdest things, and she was doing her best to try and pay attention to him, answering with simple giggles for the moment.

Doing her best to keep up her "better then you" gimmick she turned her attention to Melina, sending her catty insults while trying to make sure she was still looking at her professionally. But with that dress, and the words Melina was saying about being on her back were making it increasingly difficult.

Yet with all that was going through her mind at the moment the worst part of it all was knowing that very shortly that the script called for her to haul the brunette quickly off the apron, resulting in her hitting her face. Well the last thing she wanted to do was damage that face, after all it was hauntingly beautiful.

The conversation turned to photographs, and how both the male commentators had been checking out Melina's most recent shoot....and they weren't the only ones. Maryse herself had been enamoured with them, making sure she was all alone when she found them on .

Then there was her weekly set of paparazzi for her entrance, and they were lucky people but the photographs they were taking weren't exactly the kind she'd like to get her hands on.

Her infatuation with the other woman was unlike anything she'd ever felt, she'd of course been attracted to hundreds of women in her life, but this was different...it was like it was taking over her.

Cole and King kept up the constant unimportant babble, and while she once again had zoned out of the commentary she couldn't help but to smile when she heard Melina laugh. It was now something else for her love about the champion.

Before long Melina was rushing past her, and she knew it was time for their spot. Getting up herself she chased the brunette and jerked her off the ring apron. Her eyes couldn't help but dart downward when she noticed that the little dress her competitor was wearing had hiked up, revealing even more of her delicious thigh.

Maryse couldn't stop thinking about how soft to the touch it would be but much to her chagrin Melina immediately tried to pull it down. It was however, to no avail because once the DDT was preformed it was back up around her backside. And since she had no chose but to sell that move it prevented her from fixing it again.

Licking her lips quickly the Canadian woman crawled up over her body, wishing it was a bed beneath them and not the arena floor. She had to force herself not to linger over her too long, and to keep her hands from wandering, which was painful for her since Melina's body screamed to be touched.

The only comfort that Maryse could take in the whole situation was the fact that maybe the writers had a champion versus champion feud in mind. And If that was the case then there were be plenty of time for her hands to "slip" and plenty of time for her to work her magic on the gorgeous Latina.


End file.
